Because I Heard It Is Your Birthday
by DjinnAtwood
Summary: Castiel vient d'avoir trois ans. Forcément, Gabriel va organiser une fête.


**Because I Heard It Is Your Birthday**

Gabriel attrapa de justesse son petit frère avant que celui-ci ne puisse se glisser dans la cuisine.

« Halte-là, trésor. C'est après le gâteau que tu pourras ouvrir tes cadeaux » déclara l'Archange en souriant.

Castiel arbora aussitôt sa moue la plus boudeuse – et la plus irrésistible.

« S'il te plaîîît ? » gémit-il, avec un regard humide.

Gabriel hoqueta et fit mine de s'évanouir.

« Non ! Pas les yeux ! Arg, je m-meurs… »

L'Archange se laissa lentement glisser sur le carrelage, aussi flasque qu'une poupée de chiffon. Les petites ailes de Castiel se déployèrent avant de se replier.

« Gaby ? » appela l'enfant avec inquiétude. « Tu es mort pour de vrai ? »

L'adolescent aux cheveux rouges releva la tête.

« Mais non, mon cœur. Par contre, je me sens tellement faible que je ne sais pas si je vais me relever ! »

Castiel s'avança et colla deux bisous bien collants sur les joues de son gardien.

« Toujours aussi efficaces, tes bisous magiques » affirma l'Archange en s'asseyant par terre. « Tu va finir par mettre Raphaël au chômage ! »

Un bruit de sonnette retentit alors que le nouveau-né se mettait à rire. Gabriel jeta un rapide coup d'œil à la pendule.

« Oh Papa, je n'ai pas vu passer l'heure ! »

L'adolescent sauta sur ses pieds, saisit Castiel dans ses bras – histoire qu'il n'en profite pas pour aller dans la cuisine – et courut dans le salon pour aller ouvrir la porte d'entrée.

« C'est nous ! » s'écria un ange blond aux yeux et aux ailes argent, accompagné d'un gamin brun du même âge que Castiel et d'une jeune fille brune qui tenait un bébé sur sa hanche.

« Yaya ! » s'écria le nouveau-né aux ailes noires en sautant des bras de Gabriel pour faire la bise à son ami.

« Entrez, entrez ! » fit l'Archange en s'effaçant pour laisser passer la petite famille. « Mais dites-moi, vous avez même amené Sammy ! »

Calie regarda affectueusement le petit garçon blond aux ailes blanc argenté qu'elle tenait contre elle.

« Je crains qu'il ne nous ait pas laissé le choix » soupira-t-elle. « Dès qu'Inias n'est plus dans son champ de vision, il nous fait des colères épouvantables. »

« Gaby ! » s'écria Castiel. « Je peux montrer les coins-coins à Yaya ? »

« Je t'interdis de remplir la baignoire ! » lança l'adolescent tandis que les deux enfants filaient à toutes jambes sans attendre la réponse.

Jeliel éclata de rire.

« Mon pauvre Gabriel ! Ton protégé ne t'a pas encore rendu complètement dingue ? »

« Oh, ça ne tardera guère » soupira l'Archange. « Il ne reste jamais en place ! Quand je pense que le vôtre est si sage… On échange ? »

« Désolé » répondit Calie, « mais nous sommes très heureux avec Inias. N'est-ce pas, Sammy ? »

Samandriel fixa sur sa gardienne un regard argenté confus avant de tendre la main pour jouer avec le col de sa chemise.

* * *

Chez les anges, la coutume était de tirer les plumes de la personne qui fêtait son anniversaire autant de fois que celle-ci comptait d'années.

Bien sûr, il s'agissait d'années dans le calendrier angélique. Au Paradis, un millénaire comptait seulement pour trois ans.

Pour fêter son premier millénaire d'existence, Castiel était plutôt content qu'on ne lui tire les plumes que trois fois. Zazar y avait mis vraiment _beaucoup _d'enthousiasme.

En plus de Yaya – qui était venu avec son petit frère – il y avait aussi Hester, qui n'arrêtait pas de rouspéter et de donner des ordres à Yaya, et puis Balthazar, qui était juste _trop génial_, et qui était un grand parce qu'il avait déjà quatre ans. Mais pas vieux comme Hester, qui en avait cinq – et ça, c'était pratiquement être adulte ! Et puis, il y avait Ephra, qui était sympa, Levanaël, qui était toujours distrait, Ozab, qui était souvent grincheux, et puis Zazi qui était juste _intenable_, comme disait Michel.

Pour le moment, les petits anges s'amusaient comme des fous au jeu des chaises musicales.

« Qu'est-ce que ça grandit vite » soupira Sitaël, assise sur le canapé à côté de Calie, qui avait gardé Samandriel sur ses genoux.

« Ne m'en parle pas » soupira la brune. « J'ai l'impression qu'entre la naissance d'Inias et celle de Sammy, il ne s'est passé qu'une seconde. »

Les deux anges gardèrent un instant le silence, regardant Ozab donner un coup de pied à Zazi qui lui avait piqué la dernière place disponible, provoquant un hululement strident chez sa victime.

« Quand je pense que dans quelques années, les garçons iront à l'académie, puis quitteront le nid… Je me sens vieille » avoua Calie.

Les yeux rouge sombre de Sitaël étincelèrent.

« Je sais bien » dit-elle, observant Levanaël tournicoter devant sa chaise pour être sûr qu'on ne la lui vole pas. « Hier soir, Hester m'a demandé si ça m'embêterait qu'elle se marie avec Balthazar quand elle serait aussi grande que moi. J'ai eu un de ces coups de blues ! »

Calie leva les yeux au plafond.

« Ce doit être la malédiction des gardiens, j'imagine. Un moyen de rendre justice à leurs malheureux tuteurs qui en ont vu de toutes les couleurs. »

Les deux femmes pouffèrent tandis que le jeu s'achevait sur la victoire d'Inias.

* * *

« Est-ce que tout le monde est bien assis ? » demanda Gabriel.

« Ouiiiii ! » s'écrièrent les enfants, installés bien sagement autour de la table recouverte d'une nappe bariolée.

« Bon ! Je vais apporter le gâteau, alors ! »

« C'est un gâteau choco ? » souffla Ephra dans l'oreille de Balthazar.

« Gaby met du choco _partout_ » répondit le garçonnet blond d'un ton d'expert.

La prédiction du nouveau-né s'avéra exacte lorsque l'Archange revint, portant une pâtisserie qui faisait grossir rien qu'à la regarder avec trois bougies plantées dessus.

« Ozab, Balthazar » fit l'adolescent d'une voix menaçante, « si vous essayez de souffler les bougies à la place de Castiel, je vous donne la fessée immédiatement, c'est clair ? »

Les deux nouveau-nés déglutirent.

Castiel sentit sa grâce virevolter dans tous les sens tandis que son gardien posait le gâteau devant lui.

« Tu as fait un vœu, trésor ? » interrogea Gabriel.

Le garçonnet hocha la tête avec enthousiasme.

« Très bien, tu peux souffler. »

Au premier essai, les trois flammèches vacillèrent. Au deuxième essai, une seule s'éteignit, et il fallut que Castiel revienne à la charge une troisième fois pour que toutes les flammes disparaissent. Les ailes de tous les assistants froufroutèrent – la façon angélique d'applaudir.

« Bravo, Cassie ! » lança Gabriel à son protégé qui rayonnait avant de commencer à découper le dessert.

« Gaby ! » s'écria Ozab après la distribution des morceaux. « Zazi en a un plus gros ! »

Le gamin aux ailes orange lui tira une langue marron.

« Sita ! » hurla Hester. « Sammy m'a mis du glaçage dessus ! »

« Gaby ! Je peux avoir une deuxième part ? » supplia Balthazar.

« Bara ! Naël m'a piqué mon gâteau ! » pleurnicha Ephra.

Le mieux dans les goûters d'anniversaire, c'était tout de même le silence.

* * *

« J'espère que la petite s'est bien amusée » déclara l'Archange.

Barachiel – un grand brun aux yeux bleus – considéra affectueusement Ephra qui sommeillait dans ses bras.

« Je ne l'avais jamais vue aussi excitée ! Vivement la prochaine fois. »

Gabriel s'esclaffa.

« Avec tout le bazar que ces petits sauvages ont mis dans ma maison ? Tu comprendras si je suis moins enthousiaste ! »

Barachiel partit d'un rire énorme avant de s'éloigner dans la nuit. La fête qui était sensée durer deux heures avait fini par en dépasser cinq. Incontestablement une réussite.

Posant les mains sur les hanches, l'adolescent balaya du regard son salon désormais vide d'invités. Des confettis, des serpentins et des paillettes étaient répandus sur le sol, les coussins avaient terminé aux quatre coins de la pièce, et il allait falloir décrocher les ballons.

Sur le canapé était allongé Castiel, serrant contre lui un de ses cadeaux – un singe réalisé avec des chaussettes cousues ensemble. La peluche était plus grande que lui, et à le voir dans cette posture, Gabriel se sentait l'envie de roucouler.

Le rangement pouvait bien attendre qu'il ait couché son petit frère.

Cassie remua lorsque l'Archange le prit dans ses bras et ouvrit un œil bleu embrumé.

« Gaby ? » fit-il d'une toute petite voix.

L'adolescent sourit.

« Shh… Rendors-toi, bébé. »

Tout en berçant le nouveau-né, Gabriel se mit à chanter doucement.

_A di mi yere yu friyari_

_(Parce que j'ai entendu dire que c'est ton anniversaire)_

_A di mi yere yu friyari_

_(Parce que j'ai entendu dire que c'est ton anniversaire)_

_A di mi yere yu friyari, dan mi kon fersteri yu_

_(Parce que j'ai entendu dire que c'est ton anniversaire, je suis venu te féliciter)_

_A no fu yu kuku, ano fu yu sopi_

_(Pas pour ton gâteau, pas pour tes boissons)_

_A no fu yu kuku, ano fu yu sopi_

_(Pas pour ton gâteau, pas pour tes boissons)_

_A no fu yu kuku, ano fu yu sopi, ma mi kon fersteri yu_

_(Pas pour ton gâteau, pas pour tes boissons, mais je suis venu te féliciter)_

Lorsque Gabriel le mit au lit, Castiel dormait à poings fermés.

L'adolescent se pencha pour embrasser l'enfant sur la joue.

« Joyeux anniversaire… mon si grand petit bonhomme. »

**La chanson en italique est originaire du Surinam.**


End file.
